Specium Arsenal
The Specium Arsenal is a series of weapons and equipment designed by the Kageyama brothers in Hazard ReBurst. These weapons are named after their "Specium" energy power source. Design Arm-Blades The Arm-Blades are sleek, angular gauntlets with multiple layers of thin armor plating reinforced by Specium and Rave energy. The wrists and elbow braces are equipped with two energy conduits that deploy from the armor plates. These conduits are lined up with one another and generate two thin streams of Specium energy for various purposes. Specium Handgun The Specium Handguns are a simple pair of handguns with futuristic patterning and a sleek, redesigned shell. Lines channeling Specium energy run through the barrel and down into the grips of the gun. Like all other Valvrave weapons, the Specium Handguns use coolant cartridges that absorb waste heat instead of using magazines loaded with bullets. It features fiber-optic combat sights for better aiming and custom grip texturing for a better hold on the gun. Specium Rifle The Specium Rifle is a sleek, angular rifle. A series of coils around the barrel are hidden by the weapon's barrel shroud, with Specium energy lines running through the barrel. Its grip is integrated into a thumb-hole stock with a recoil pad on its end and a cheek pad for comfort while aiming down the scope. Its scope's design is in line with the rest of the rifle's design, with a sleek, angular design and an ambidextrous zoom level toggle. Instead of magazines, it used coolant cartridges. Specium Beam Buster The Specium Beam Buster is an augmentation to the user's gauntlet, transforming the Arm-Blade into a circular arm cannon. The user plugs their gauntlet into a hand-grip, which then deploys a series of panels around the gauntlet and extends a series of coils forward as a pseudo-barrel. Specium energy lines run through the arm, which glows in the same color as the user's personal Specium energy color. Specium Sword The Specium Sword is a simple, high-tech Katana using Specium energy to enhance its cutting edge. It's a very simple sword with a riveted blade and a hilt with a folded metal design, stored in a simple metal sheath with rivets and joints for mounting onto suits. Wide Shot Cannon A heavy Specium cannon with power almost on par with the Arm-Blades' Specium Ray. The Wide Shot consists of a rectangular prism with the grip and trigger mechanism mounted on top of the prism's length. The trigger also displays the weapon's energy level, with additional bracers to keep the user's armor in line with the weapon. An energy storage cylinder found on the back of the weapon can be replaced to quickly recharge the weapon, with a few support struts that keep the weapon upright when set down. Capabilities Arm-Blades The Specium Arm-Blades are highly versatile energy weapons, capable of slashing through solid metal with ease thanks to a dual-conduit system that channels two very thin beams of Specium energy into one slightly thicker beam. In addition, they can be used for propulsion, allowing users to fly around using the Arm-Blades instead of venting Rave Energy through the suit's Emitters and wasting their suit's energy. Perhaps the strongest attack in the entire Specium Arsenal is the Specium Ray, an energy beam fired from the user's Arm-Blade gauntlets. The user must first link their wrists together, activating the Specium Ray's control units, before pulling down to reveal the port where the ray is fired. In this configuration, the Arm-Blades' energy conduits retract and store themselves away, dedicating all their energy to firing the beam. Hokuto's variant of the Arm-Blades are modified with the Specium Guillotine, a thin, crescent-shaped beam of Specium energy. By connecting his wrists together, the two Specium Ray control units begin to charge Specium energy. Pressing a button on his armored gloves sends a signal to the control units that stops the charging process. Separating his wrists generates the Specium Guillotine, which can be held in place to use as a bladed staff or released as a projectile. Handgun The Specium Handgun was designed as a rapid-fire shortcut to the Specium Ray. While lacking in power, it compensates with its speed and lack of set-up. It fires weaker Specium Rays, but it can fire multiple rays in succession. The Handgun also features a fire-select switch, allowing the user to switch between rapid-fire rays, 3-ray bursts, or a single sustained Specium Ray. The sustained Ray lasts for 5 seconds on one freshly-loaded coolant cartridge. The cartridges hold 12 rays using the burst-fire or semi-automatic feature. Rifle Like the Handgun, the Specium Rifle is an alternative to the Specium Ray. However, the Rifle is specifically designed to work on par with the Specium Ray itself. A single shot from the Rifle is equivalent to three seconds-worth of output from the Arm-Blades. It also features the fire-select switch, swapping between semi-auto beams or a single, sustained Ray. One completely new Cartridge fires either 6 smaller beams, or it can sustain a single powerful Ray for 10 seconds. Its scope synchronizes with the user's HUD, allowing it to change its zoom level according to the user through the scope's built-in dial. Beam Buster This energy cannon fires a pre-charged, single-use Specium Ray. Instead of having to cross his arms to unleash it, Hokuto simply attaches the Beam Buster grip to his gauntlet and pulls the trigger on the grip after it deploys. In a worst-case scenario, the Specium Beam Buster is used as a last-ditch finisher, firing the pre-charged Specium Ray point-blank at an unsuspecting enemy. Sword While the only Specium Swords seen so far take the form of Katanas, they demonstrate incredible cutting capabilities. The sword can cut through steel, and easily scratch a Fifth Archetype Valvrave's armor with enough force. It can clash with Valvrave Energy Blades without being melted through, and can even cut through Energy Blades with enough force. Wide Shot Cannon A heavy Specium cannon with power almost on par with the Arm-Blades' Specium Ray. A single beam from this weapon is equivalent to 3 seconds of continuous contact from the Specium Ray. If need be, the Wide Shot can produce a beam blade by continuously discharging Specium energy, though energy consumption will skyrocket; this beam blade will last a maximum of 5 seconds on a fully-charged Specium Cylinder. The Cylinders on the weapon's back can be replaced if the user is carrying spare Specium Cylinders, loading a fully-charged Cylinder into the weapon while the emptied Cylinder is recharged. Users and their Weapons * Shinjiro Kageyama ** Arm-Blades ** Handgun ** Rifle (Prototype) * Hokuto Kageyama ** Arm-Blades ***Specium Guillotine ** Beam Buster Trivia *The Arm-Blades are based on the Ultraman Suit's gauntlets. * All of the weapons here are based on equipment used by the various Ultraman suits in the Ultraman manga. Category:Item Category:Weapon Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Valvrave Weapon (Hazard ReBurst)